The Circus
by DreamSprite
Summary: AU, the school dosen't exist and instead the mutants live in the circus!hope yall like it, please read and review! Complete
1. the Circus

No I don't own X-men Evolution, if I did it wouldn't of been canceled.

Did yall miss me?

This idea came it me wile watching this old black and white movie about a circus and the people who traveled and lived in it. I thought it was cool and wondered what if instead of a school the mutants went to the circus, kinda like hiding in plain sight. Hope yall enjoy this.

Ch.1 - The Circus

The smell of popcorn filled the air, the bright lights lit up the sky in a glowing array of colors. Screams of joy could be heard from the young riders of the many rides. It was clear the Xavier's Circus was in full swing tonight.

When a small group of people first arrive they buy tickets from a girl with long dark hair and standing next to a man who had a strong and slightly scary look about him. The girl looked to be the man's daughter but if they really knew the truth about the place they were entering they would know she was in fact his clone and he was really the Wolverine.

Once inside the group walks down a road lined with concession stands and booths. On their left a man is juggling with wooded rods lit on fire, as they pass they wonder how he keeps from being burned, little do they know he is immune to the burning fire and is actually controlling it making the bats spin perfectly. His orange jumpsuit matched his spiky orange hair.

Further on they pass by a trailer. It looks like an old Gypsy caravan, the sign above the door reads, **"The Scarlet Witch"** and under the fancy lettering were the words, "Come have your fortunes told, your palms read, and potion's brewed for your every need." as they passed the open door a young woman dressed in a long red skirt, a white blouse under a black corset and a red shawl around her shoulder is sitting at a small round table looking at her crystal ball sitting in front of her.

The rides can be seen lighting up the sky and like those running the concession stands and booths the operators are all teenagers.

The group keep's walking till they reached the end of the road. In front of them standing tall was the real reason they came. The large tent loomed overhead. The roar of the crowd was mixed with the sounds of animals and music.

Upon entering the tent they see three rings. Taking a seat in the stands the magic of the circus surrounds them and everyone is lost in the excitement of the performers.

In the ring on the far right a Magician is stabbing sward's threw a box he had previously placed his assistant in. The crowd gasped as the last sward went in right threw the top. After pulling the swards out the assistant stepped out of the box uncut and smiling, her costume was a black leotard with pink gloves and a pink skirt around her waist. The assistant managed to escape not because of magic but because of her ability to allow objects to pass through her body and the Magicians eyes glowed in the darkness but they weren't contacts, they were naturally red and black. The Magicians trench coat flared behind him as he made cards appear and disappear.

On the other side in the ring to the far left a group of clowns are entertaining the audience. Dressed in bright costumes and clown makeup they did hilarious stunts making the crowd laugh. If they paid closer attention they would have realized they were all the same boy only different costumes and their faces were painted differently.

In the middle ring flying high above the ground were the Acrobats. There were four in all two boys and two girls, all four wore black leotards with yellow belts and had yellow X crossing their chests. The most experienced was a red head. She seemed to fly through the air and always made it to the other side when doing summersaults in the air. Another member of the group was a boy, he was covered in blue hair and had a tail, but if the audience noticed they didn't seem to care. Then there was another boy, his skin was greenish and looked like a toad but he could jump through hoops and landed on the platform with ease. The last Acrobat was a young woman. Her hair was purple and she was currently hanging upside down by the knees waiting to catch the boy with the blue skin as he twisted around in the air before grabbing hold of her hands..

Down below the Ring Master stood. He was dressed in a pair of riding pants, boots, coat and tails and a top hat. His eyes were covered by a pair of glasses.

When the night ends and the crowd leave, the people who live with the Circus shut the gates and turn off the lights. They leave the cleaning for tomorrow as all are too tired to do anything at the moment.

Not many know the performers are really mutants, and this allows the young men and women to have somewhat normal lives even if they are living in the Circus.

The next day would bethe long process of tearing down, packing up and heading for the next town so everyone was trying to get as much sleep as possable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: well? How did ya like it? If you didn't guess who the mutants were you'll find out in the next chapter.

AN Part II: sorry for any spelling mistakes and/or grammar goofs.

Please review!


	2. Packing up

thanks for the reviews. I don't own x-men

Ch.2

The sun rose as the moon fell. Night became day and the mutants began to stir. The first to rise was Logan. He stretched his arms as he walked out of his trailer. Cracking his knuckles he made his way to all the trailers, Loganbanged on the doors and yelled for the sleeping mutants to wake up.

An hour later everyone was eating breakfast outside the big tent.

Rogue, Wanda, Kitty and X-23 were sitting in a circle eating their breakfast and talking.

"So how did you do last night Wanda?"

Kitty asked before taking a bite out of her Lucky charms. Wanda finished off her bacon before replying.

"I did pretty good. I told three fortunes, two tarot card readings, and five potions, how about you X?"

X-23 straightened up and had a proud look on her face.

"I caught some kids trying to sneak in, Logan let me take care of them."

She cracked her knuckles for emphases.

"Like I hope you didn't hurt them too bad."

The group was silent for a few seconds then all four started to laugh.

"That's funny Kit, O' yea, Ah got you new costume finished. You can try it on later."

"Like thanks Rogue."

They finished eating and sat for a while talking about the night before.

Not far away Piotr, Remy, John, and Pietro were eating their breakfast too. Remy leaned back against the tent and shuffled a deck of cards all the wile looking at Rogue. A cup collided with his head snapping him out of his Rogue induced daze.

"What da hell was dat for!"

He threw the cup back at John.

"Comrade, you were drooling."

"Shut up."

He rubbed the back of his head as he watched Rogue get up and head for her trailer with Kitty.

"Ah'll see you boys later."

With that he got up and followed the two girls. He came up behind Rogue and pulled a bouquet of colorful flowers out of nowhere.

"Lovely flowers for a bella girl."

"Get lost swamp rat, Ah got work to do."

She pulled away from his arm (even though she didn't remember him placing it around her in the first place) and pulled Kitty inside her trailer, not forgetting to slam the door.

Kitty sat down on Rogues bed and looked around. The bed had a green bed spread and (like all the other beds) could fold up and disappear" into the side of the trailer. Her built in dresser was next to the bed and it had black vines painted on it and the knobs were skulls. At the back against the wall sat her sowing machine and pinned to the back wall with tacks were designs for costumes.

Rogue opened a closet by her desk and pulled out a heap of fabric. She unfolded it and held it out for Kitty it see.

"That is like so cool!"

The costume was a black leotard with an attached bright pink short skirt, the skirt had a slit along one of the sides. A pink X crossed the chest reaching from the shoulders to her hips.

Kitty tried it on and it fit perfectly.

"Like thanks Rogue, you did an awesome job."

"Thanks Kit."

Kitty changed back into her blue-jeans and her pink Hello Kitty tee-shirt while Rogue grabbed her large, black, patch covered sowing bag (it was large enough to carry a pin cushion, scissors, thread and a note pad.) Rogue changed out of her pajama pants and top into a pair of black cargo pants, a purple long sleeved top and her train mark black gloves. After leaving the trailer the two then headed towards Wanda's place.

Rogue knocked on the door and when it didn't open she pulled out a key and opened it herself. The inside of Wanda's trailer was divided in two by a deep red curtain, the front half had a magical look to it, the floor was covered by a dark blue carpet with gold stars woven into it. The walls had fabric hanging on them and the windows had thick curtains covering them. The shelves held old magic books, some crystal balls and several bottles with labels like "Love" and "Beauty" written on the colored glass.

"Like, anyone home?"

The curtain dividing the trailer moved and Wanda came out. She straightened her knee-length black skirt with red roses embroidered around the hem, and a snapped closed the red vest she wore over a white top with long flowing sleeves. Her long black hair was held back with a red scarf.

"I'm here, just changing out of my nightgown."

"Like wana do something?"

"Sorry, I would if I could but I still have to put my crystals away and then I'm going into town for some more herbs."

She opened a cabinet and pulled several boxes out.

"We'll see ya later then."

Rogue said as she closed the open cabinet for Wanda.

"Ok, by you two."

The two left and their next stop was Kitty's trailer. Kitty shared her trailer with Jubilee and after much arguing they had come to a compromise about the trailer's design. The room had been split down the middle. Kitty had the left. Her bed spread was pink, her dresser was pink and her curtains were pink while everything on Jubilee's side was yellow. Kitty folded up her new costume and put it away in one of the drawers.

"Like let's go help take the big tent down."

"You just wana see Piotr without a shirt."

As Kitty shut the door she smirked.

"What's your point?"

They laughed and headed for the big tent. As they walked down the road they passed others packing their concession stands and game booths.

"Hi Bobby, how did you like do last night?"

"Me? The slushy's were selling like crazy."

He made a snow ball in his hand and tossed it up and down to show off before he began loading cups and bowls into a box.

When they reached the big tent people were already working on taking it down.

"Do ya need us Logan?"

"Yea. Half pint, I need you to phase all the pikes out of the ground."

"Like no problem."

She left, leaving Rogue and Logan alone.

"What can Ah do?"

"Not sure, got most of it covered. Why don't you go to Storm and help her pack the costumes and props."

"Sure, Ah'll see ya later."

She left and went to the costume/props trailer. When she entered she found Storm putting costumes into a large trunk.

"Need any help?"

"Yes, could you get that empty trunk for me?"

"Sure"

They folded costumes and packed props into boxes for the rest of the day, taking a break for lunch, and by supper time they were already to go. Sitting on the ground the big tent had previously covered, all the mutants ate their supper as Logan gave last minuet instructions.

"As soon as you all finish supper I want the trailers moved onto the train tracks and connected, remember what ever you don't tie down will probably move around and could break. Do you all understand?"

"yes"

"I didn't hear you!"

"YES"

"That's better, finish eating then get ready for the move."

He left them and went to check on the engine.

An hour later all the trailers were connected and on the tracks. The front two cars that were used for passengers were full and some of the mutants were getting ready for bed wile others were talking.

"Logan?"

Someone yelled above the dull roar filling the train cabin.

"What!"

He was slumped down in a front seat, arms crossed and lookingstressed (but he got that way every time they traveled for the next town so no one really paid much attention to his grumpy mood).

"Where we going next?"

Logan looked at the circus schedule then yelled back,

"Bayville."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

An: how you like? If you really liked it please review!


	3. Arrival

-I don't own them.

Thanks for the reviews

Ch.3 - Arrival

The train traveled all night finally stoppedon theoutskirts of a clearing near in the woods just outsidetown. It was early in the morning and while the younger mutants still slept the older teenagers began to unload immediately.

"Where do you want this to go?"

Piotr, in his metal form, asked Wanda as he balanced her trailer on his shoulder.

"Could you put it over there, towards the back?"

She pointed to an area near the woods.

"Da."

He let it down and rubbed his shoulder, letting the metal plates slide back into his skin.

"Thanks for your help Piotr, if you want I can make you an ointment for you sore muscles."

"Thank you Wanda, that would be very kind of you."

She thanked him again then went inside her trailer to start unpacking all her herbs for the ointment. Piotr headed back to the train, stopping to help Bobby put the "Ice Shack" sign above his stand. While he was finishing Kitty came up behind him and tapped him on the back.

"Like here, you look kinda thirsty."

Kitty handed him a glass of lemonade.

"Thank you Katya."

He drank the liquid and handed her the empty glass. He looked around then asked,

"Are you doing anything tonight? If you weren't I was wondering if we could, do something, that is if your not busy."

His accent was thick because of his nerves.

"Yes."

His face fell slightly.

"O, you are. Maybe some other time then."

He began walking away from her and back to the train. Kitty ran after him and pulled on his arm.

"No! I mean I'm like not doing anything."

Her face was turning red and she was speaking very fast.

"You've made me a very happy man Katya. I must go help unload now, I will see you later around seven?"

"That would like, be great."

"Till then Katya."

"Till, like, then."

He started walking away and tripped over some boxes.

"Watch where you're going mate!"

"Sorry Comrade."

He continued walking and had a goofy smile on his face for the rest of the morning as he

lifted the trailers, rides and booths off the tracks along with the others.

After the train cars and trailers were off the tracks the real work began. The first to go up were the concession stands. Bobby ran the Ice Shack (for obvious reasons), Tabitha and Jubilee worked the hotdog/corndog stand, and Amara handled the house of sodas stand. Other mutants also ran food stands selling everything from pizza to tom thumb donuts. The next to be setup were the rides. Lance had his Farris wheel up and going first then helped Roberto set up his bumper cars before moving on to help Ray with his Tilt-a-Whirl.

By lunch time the booths were set up and a small town had sprung up. Standing side by side food stands, games booths like ring toss and some trinket stands formed the sides of a makeshift road leading to the soon to be standing Big Tent.

After eating the mutants went about their work. Some finished setting up their stands while others practiced their routines.

Those who weren't busy were helping to set up the Big Tent. Three large holes were dug and in them large poles were placed. Around the outside perimeter seven foot poles were hammered into the ground every five feet. The large tent was draped over the poles and the lose cloth was pulled tight as the mutants slowly pulled on ropes and wires giving the tent it's shape. The tent was attached to the ground as John, Remy, Scott, Logan, Piotr and Beast hammered away at the pikes driving them deeper and deeper into the earth.

After working for hours on the Big Tent Piotr, Remy, Beast, John and Scott were sitting in the newly made tent drinking sodas.

"You Boys go take a break for an hour, you deserve it."

"Thank you Comrade."

"Yea thanks mate."

Scott went to find Jean, Remy went off to flirt with Rogue and Piotr went to find Kitty. John decided to visit a certain gypsy.

"Eh' Wanda, you in?"

John called out as he drummed on her door.

"What do you want John?"

When she opened her door she had a bowl in her hands and was stirring a green liquid, on her table several bottles and boxes were open.

"Just came to see you shelia, what you do'in?"

He asked as he entered her home, closing the door behind him.

"I'm making an ointment for Piotr."

He sat down at her table and played with his lighter.

"How's your routine coming?"

She sat down in the other chair and sprinkled some ginger into the mixing bowl.

"Good, I'm thinking about adding in flaming swards."

She stopped stirring and stared at him.

"What? I'm kidding!"

She continued to stir and added some cinnamon. Wanda then poured the mixture into a bottle.

"Here, make yourself useful and heat this up for me."

"No problem sheila."

He held the bottle with one hand and lit his lighter with the other. He held the flame to it

for a few seconds then let it cool down. Once it was only slightly warm he handed it back to Wanda.

"Thanks."

"If you ever need any help with cooking or heating up any of you potions, I'm always here."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She put away her herbs and wiped off the table top.

"You know we have tonight off, wana do something?"

He had stood and was leaning against the wall facing her as she was putting some more bottles in the cabinet.

"Are you asking me out John?"

"Yes."

He flashed her a smile and she blushed slightly.

"Pick me up around seven?"

"I'll be here."

He left her trailer smirking and making fire hearts with his lighter.

Rogue sat at her sowing machine with a screwdriver. Her bobbin was screwed up and she was trying to fix it. She heard a knock at her door and yelled back,

"Unless you know how ta fix a sow'in machine DON'T come in!"

Her door opened and Remy pocked his head in.

"You need help chere?"

"Not from you swamp rat."

She growled back. Remy entered her trailer and looked over her shoulder at what she was doing.

"Ya know Ah can fix dat for ya."

He was leaning against the back of her chair his head inches away from her cheek

"What will it cost me?"

"A date tonight."

His breath tickled her ear.

"No thanks, Ah can get it myself."

He pushed off her chair and leaned against the wall as he watched her worked. X-23 came barging in and the sudden noise caused Rogue to drop her tools.

"What is it X!"

She turned around to see the girl standing by her dresser holding a pair of pants.

"I ripped my jeans again, can you patch them?"

"Ah swear, that's the third time this month! Soon those jeans won't be anything but

patches."

She took the jeans and inspected the new hole. The jeans themselves looked like they had been run threw a blender then sown up again.

"Why don't you just get a new pair?"

Rogue asked while digging threw a draw in her desk.

"Now way! Those are my favorite jeans, I couldn't get rid of them."

Rogue found what she was looking for and she pulled out a pin cushion. She pinned the rip shut then folded the jeans carefully before placing them on her bed.

"As soon as Ah get my machine fixed, Ah'll get them back to you."

She picked up her screwdriver from the floor.

"Thanks Rogue."

X hugged her quickly, then ran out the door when she heard Logan calling for her. Rogue went back to her machine.

"Ah do know how to fix dat machine chere, and all Ah ask is one date tonight."

"Fine, Ah got to go buy more fabric anyway."

She left her seat for Remy to take and sat on the bed. She picked up her sketch pad and started to draw a new costume idea. Remy didn't miss the smile on her face and he smirked to himself as her worked on her machine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? Did you like?


	4. Dating for Mutants

-Don't own it

Thanks for the reviews

Ch.4 - Dating for mutants.

It was seven o'clock and the sun was going down. The days work had been finished and the mutants were all enjoying their night off. While the younger children met in the big tent to watch movies, hang out and play card games, the older teenagers either went to town with friends or on dates.

John stood outside Wanda's trailer thinking about what he was going to say to her. He nervously adjusted his black dress shirt that had flames around the hem and dusted off his black jeans for the third time. He ran his hand through his spiky hair after knocking, in an attempt to calm his nerves. When Wanda answered the door finally his eyes widened and a stupid smile appeared on his face. Standing before him was Wanda, Her black dress accented her curves with the help of a corset like top and the skirt flared out to her knees from her slim waist, a red shawl was around her shoulders. Her hair was down and red high heel boots were on her feet.

"What are you staring at?"

John snapped out of his daze and smiled at her.

"Just your beauty sheila."

She blushed slightly, left her trailer and hooked her arm with his. They then headed for the nearby town.

Piotr knocked on Kitty's door. Jubilee answered it and yelled back to Kitty.

"Your dates here."

She phased through Jubilee and waved goodbye as the two walked down the road.

"You look very nice."

Kitty wore a light pink skirt and a white blouse with pink flowers around the hem.

"Like thank you, you don't look half bad yourself."

He had on black pants and a blue dress shirt.

"Thank you Katya, where do you want to go?"

"Like, how about a movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

She wrapped her arm around his massive one and they left for the movie theater.

Rogue looked in her mirror and adjusted her top again. A small pile of shirts, skirts and pants were sprawled out over her bed and floor. In the end she had decided on a black skirt and a dark green long sleeved blouse, black army boots were on her feet and just incase she had hose on her legs to keep from skin-to-skin contact. She left her shoulder length brown and white hair down with bobby pins keeping her bangs out of her face. She heard Remy knocking at her door and grabbed her bag before heading out the door.

"You look mighty nice chere."

Remy had on black jeans, a black shirt and as always his trench coat.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Cajun."

He smirked and followed her as she walked to Logan's trailer.

"You home X?"

X-23 appeared at a window, she slid it open and leaned out.

"Ah got your pants done, try not to rip them again for at least a week."

"I will."

She took the jeans and waved goodbye as Rogue and Remy left.

"Where you wana go chere?"

"How about the closest fabric store."

"Dat be fine with me."

They walked down the road with Remy repeatedly trying to put his arm around her.

Piotr and Kitty were entering the movie theater as John and Wanda passed.

"Like hi you two."

"Hi Kitty."

"What are you like doing tonight?"

"We're going to the park."

"Ok, the movie is starting soon so we'll like see you guys later."

"By."

John and Wanda reached the park and sat down by the lake, the sun was down and the moon reflected off the water.Fireflies were hovering nearby.

"This is so beautiful John."

"Yea, almost as beautiful as you."

He kissed her cheek and flipped his lighter on. A rose made of fire floated in front of

Wanda and it then turned into a butterfly.

"Before I do something really stupid and mess this date up, I want you to have this."

John handed Wanda a small box, inside was a necklace, and on a black cord was a silver

star pendent with a red gem in the center.

"Thank you John, I love it."

She clipped it around her neck and kissed him. She then rested her head on his arm and the two stared out over the lake their hands entwined.

Rogue was looking at a bolt of cloth. She put it back and picked up another one.

"How about dis one chere?"

Remy was holding up a bolt of cloth with _"I Heart Miniskirts" _written all over it along with pictures of miniskirts.

"Nice, real nice Cajun. Put it back."

"You're no fun chere."

He put it back and walked over to her.

"So, what be your latest creation gona be chere?"

She didn't look away from the fabrics but still answered him.

"I'm thinking about making a quilt for the winter."

She walked around to the other side and Remy leaned against the shelves to face her.

"That's gona take a long time chere, if you ever want company wile you work, Ah'd love to sit with ya."

She smirked and looked up.

"Ah'll keep that in mind."

After giving him a flirtatious smile she headed over to the scraps pile and shifted through the many colorful fabrics. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"You mean dat chere?"

"That's someth'in you'll have ta figure out on your own."

She took five different scraps of fabric of all different sizes and went to the cash register. Remy stood still slightly shocked and letting her words sink in, after a few moment he smirked and followed her to the register.

After the movie Piotr and Kitty walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. Piotr had gotten two ice cream cones and they sat down to eat them.

"Did you have a nice time tonight Katya?"

"Yes, I did."

She smiled at him and continued to eat her cone.

"Should we like start to head back?"

She had glanced at her watch and it was around eleven. Piotr nodded and they started to walk back to the circus.

Wanda had move from John's side on the bench to Johns lap on the ground. John was sitting up against a nearby tree and Wanda was curled up on his lab watching the fireflies.

"Eh Wanda, we need to get back soon."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

She moved off his lap and sat on the ground, John stood up and stretched his legs before helping Wanda to her feet.

"I think I see Piotr and Kitty, let's head back with them."

They joined up with the other two and the four walked the rest of the way together.

"Hay Piotr, come by my trailer tomorrow, I have the ointment ready for you."

"Thanks Wanda."

When they reached the road leading to all the trailers they split back up into two groups and the boys took the girls back to their trailers before going to their own trailers.

Rogue and Remy were in an open field. They were both on their backs and looking up at the sky, Rogue had her head on Remy's arm and his coat was draped across her body like a blanket.

"Ah see a lion."

"Looks like a horse ta me."

Rogue moved her head from his arm to his chest.

"It's around eleven thirty, we should start heading back soon."

"I know chere."

He ran his fingers gently through her hair. Around midnight Rogue fell asleep and Remy carried her back, his coat still keeping her warm.

"Sleep tight chere."

He had carried her into her trailer and gently pulled the covers over her before turning off her light and leaving. As Remy reached his trailer he found John sitting on the steps of his own trailer. (Remy, Piotr and John have their trailers next to each others)

"What you do'in up?"

"Can't sleep."

John was creating small animals out of fire and making them dance.

"Get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow."

"I know mate."

They both went to bed with thoughts about two girls in their heads, for John it was Wanda and for Remy it was Rogue. Inside Piotr's trailer he had a sketch book on his lap and was drawing Kitty's smiling face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How yall like? Please review.


	5. Getting Ready

-Ch.5

By noon the next day everyone was awake and working hard. In the big tent the acrobats were practicing their routine.

"You ready Betsy?"

Jean called out to a girl with purple hair as she hung upside down from a trapeze.

"You bet."

Betsy called out before she started to swing from a second trapeze. On her third swing out she did a back flip and grabbed hold of Jean's outreached hands. The two then swung back to the platform.

Kurt was high in the air walking the tightrope with ease. He did a cartwheel without difficulty and practiced disappearing then reappearing on the wire.

"Kurt, Storm's coming."

Jean called out as she climbed down from the platform with Betsy following. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared on the ground, sitting on the side of the middle ring, Storm entered the tent and a few minuets later Toad hopped in.

"Sorry I'm late yo."

Strom motioned for him to join the others and waited for them to settle down.

"Alright lets start working. I want to see you two working on your flips," she pointed towards Jean and Toad. " and I want Kurt spotting. Todd, work on your tight rope walking. If you need any help I'll be right here."

The four teenagers did what she said and an hour later they changed areas. Jean went to the tightrope, Betsy practiced her gymnastics in the middle of the ring and as the girls did that the boys jumped through hoops attached to the center pole, racing to the top.

Outside the tent others were training as well. In the shade of the Big Tent Remy and Kitty worked on their act. Remy had just pulled a rabbit out of his hat and was now putting Kitty in a box.

"Da swords are goin in petite."

"Like I'm ready."

He pushed the swords into the box and then pulled them out, he helped Kitty out of the box and they worked on their next trick involving cards.

John twirled the baton with one hand, spinning it around and around. Across the road from Wanda's. He lit the ends then began spinning the baton faster and faster. He extinguished the flame and started to juggle three balls of fire. Next he lit a stick on fire and held it in front of his face.

"Down the hatch with out a scratch."

He then swallowed it then pulled it out, the flame still burning.

"Is that what you say every time you eat fire?"

Wanda was standing on the front steps of her trailer, she didn't have to train as much as the performers.

"Yep."

He smirked and started to juggle the fire balls again.

"Where you going?"

"To see if Rogue wants any company."

She shut her door then walked towards Rogue's. On her way she passed Bobby setting up his slushy machine, Lance testing his Farris wheel to make sure it was balanced and Logan showing X-23 how to throw someone over her shoulder.

When she entered Rogue's trailer she found her friend at her sowing machine working.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, just doin some last minuet repairs on a certain redhead's costume."

She had Jeans acrobat uniform and was mending a hole in the knee. Wanda sat on Rogue's bed and reached over to turn the radio on.

"How was your date with Remy?"

Wanda questioned while messing with the radio stations.

"It was fine."

Rogue replied, smiling as she remembered the night before.

"How late were you two up?"

Wanda had seen the smile and her curiosity got the better of her.

"Ah don't know, midnight or later."

She finished Jeans costume then turned around in her seat to face Wanda.

"How about you? How was the night with our resident Pyro?"

Wanda finally found a station she liked and answered Rouge as she reached over and picked up Rogue's black nail polish from her dresser.

"I had a wonderful time with John."

They talked about their dates for a while then Rogue looked at her clock hanging above her dresser. She quickly walked over to a closet and started to pull out fabric swatches and costume designs. She loaded them into her black bag and pulled her boots on.

"Sorry ta leave like this but Ah have to go find Jamie. The kids growin like a weed and he's gona need a new clown outfit soon. Ah'll see ya later."

"Ok, I need to get back and finish setting up my trailer for tonight any way."

They left and went their separate ways. Wanda towards her trailer and Rogue towards the Big Tent where the Jamie's were working on their routine.

"Jamie, Ah need ta see one of ya."

The original Jamie went over to her as the other continued clowning around. Rogue spent the next half hour measuring and having Jamie pick out what fabrics he liked.

Meanwhile Piotr was setting the ticket booth down and adjusted it for X-23.

"Thanks Piotr."

He fixed the both so it faced outward before nailing it down.

"No problem."

He left her to set up her chair, going to find Logan so he would know what was going on that night.

"Do you need me on security tonight Logan?"

Logan was checking the gate for holes.

"No. Me, Speedy and X can handle it tonight, but if we need ya I'll come get you."

He found a broken link and motioned for Piotr to bend it back into place.

"If that is all then I will go and make sure all the stands are set up."

Piotr left and made his way towards the Big Tent, checking with the booths making sure they were set up right. As he passed Wanda's trailer she came out and stopped him.

"Here, rub it in on where your muscles are sour and they'll feel better. If you run out tell me and I'll get you more."

She handed him the ointment bottle and he thanked her. Wanda went back inside and he resumed his journey towards the Big Tent. As his eyes adjusted he looked around to see if he would be needed. Above him in the air the acrobats were working on their routine, he could see the clowns doing a tumbling act and saw Rogue writing down something in her notebook, measuring tape draped around her neck. Others were spread out around the three rings putting the stands up and some of the animals were working with their trainers, mostly the mutants that could talk to animals. Nearby several mutants were holding up the stands as others were screwing the pieces together. The stand started shaking suddenly.

"We're losing it!"

"I can't get a grip!"

"It's going to collapse!"

They called out in panic as the stand shook and started going down. Piotr charged at them, the metal sliding out of his skin and increasing his strength. He caught the falling structure and held it up as the others finished assembling it.

"Thanks man."

Sam slapped Piotr on the back.

"You really saved us back there."

The metal returned inside his body and he helped them get the rest of the stands set up with out incident.

Near the end of the day, just two hours before the sun would go down, the mutants were making final preparations for the night. Most were in their costumes already and going over their routines again, some were eating and the rest were just hanging out. Outside Wanda's trailer were Rogue, Piotr, Remy, Kitty, John and Wanda.

John had his orange jumpsuit on and the goggles were around his neck, he was sitting on the steps with Wanda on his lap. Her dark red skirt reached her ankles and the black vest over her white long sleeved blouse was undone.

Leaning against the trailer was Remy and Rogue, Remy had on his duster and under that he wore black pants, boots, and a black shirt with maroon lining around the collar and he had fingerless gloves on his hands (think his evolution uniform without the head gear).

Rogue was next to him, his arm around her, she had black pants on and a black long sleeved shirt. Her bag was at her side and it had everything she would need if a costume ripped.

Piotr sat on the ground leaning against a nearby tree, he had on blue jeans and a white beater with a few pain stains on it (he was going to be painting tonight). Kitty had her new costume on and was sitting next to him on the ground.

They were talking about what to do the next day when they heard the professor in their minds.

IN MINDS-

"_We start in an hour, I want everyone performing in the Big Tent to meet there in fifteen _

_minuets, everyone else needs to be at there booths. That is all."_

OUT OF MINDS

"Ah guess it's time ta get ta work, Ah'll see yall later."

"Like same here."

The couples said their goodbyes and left, each heading their own ways. An hour later the sun was gone and the Circus lights were lit, bringing the people of Bayville out of their homes and into the world of Xavier's Circus for Gifted Youngsters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? How was it? Please review.


	6. Show Time

Thanks for the reviews and I don't own x-men

Ch.6 Show time

The bright lights of the circus could be seen for miles, the music and the roar of the crowd filled the night air and everyone could tell that the circus was in full swing.

Piotr sat at his booth drawing a picture of a girl. He had just finished putting the final touches on the girls portrait when Kitty came up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Like guess who."

"Is that you Katya?"

She kissed his cheek and removed her hands. The girl gave him her money and left with her drawing.

"How has your night been?"

Piotr asked while cleaning his paint brushes.

"I like just finished my act, when's your break?"

He caped his paint tubes and put them away in a small box before answering her.

"When ever I want."

Kitty let out a small yelp when Piotr pulled her down onto his lap. She giggled as he nuzzled her neck, mumbling Russian as he did so.

"Wana grab a slushy?"

She asked as she entwined her small slender finger with his.

"That sounds like a good idea."

He hung a "Back in 15 min." sign on his canvas and with her arms wrapped around one of his the couple headed towards Bobby's Ice Shack.

Rogue was behind the big tent with all the other performers. So far the night had been a hectic one, with performers showing up late and props being misplaced.

"Rogue, my strap broke!"

Betsy called out and held up her shoe, Rogue could see that the shoelace had snapped at the side where it attached to the shoe.

"When do you go on?"

Betsy stood on one foot and peaked inside the tent.

"Next."

Rogue dug around in her bag and pulled out another strap, she pulled off the broken shoelace and attached the new one, Betsy had just gotten the shoe on when Scott announced that the acrobats were on.

The night carried on and as Rogue was painting one of the Jamie's face (remember he's the clowns) Remy stood next to the tent opening, waiting for her to finish.

"There ya go, now hurry up and get out there."

He ran past Remy on his way in almost tripping but was caught by one of his multiples.

"You do a mighty nice job chere."

"Why thank ya swamp rat."

She replied as she pulled off the pair of paint covered latex gloves and replaced them with her black cloth ones. She put away the clown makeup and checked her clip board.

"Can you hand me that pencil?"

She asked as the looked over the schedule.

"Your wish is my command."

He gave her the pencil and she marked off clown act along with the acrobats.

"That leaves the Lion Tamer and the human Cannonball."

She said to herself before calling out to Sam.

"Sam, you're on in five."

Sam nodded his head in acknowledgement and said goodbye to the mutant girl he had been flirting with. He picked up his helmet from a nearby table and adjusted the strap before entering the tent.

"You hungry chere?"

Remy asked as Rogue checked off Sam on her list.

"Yea, but Ah can't leave yet."

"Want me to get ya somethin?"

Remy offered kindly.

"Would ya?"

"Ah would do anythin for you."

He bowed and gave her a heart melting smile.

"You're sweet, now get ta gettin."

He stood and kissed her quickly so not to be affected by her mutation then left with a smirk on his face.

John twirled the baton around faster and faster, the fire engulfed ends stood out in the darkness giving off an eerie light. A small crowd had gathered nearby and some spectators were dropping money in the box that sat on the stool next to him. He tossed the baton high in the air and caught it behind his back, the crowd clapped and more money was dropped into his box.

"Thank you, thank you. You all have been a great audience. For my next trick I'm going

to need a volunteer. How bout you miss?"

A young woman stepped forward.

"All I need you to do is toss these balls at me wile I juggle, now remember this mates,

don't try this at home."

He started to juggle three balls, one was lit and suddenly the others lit on fire as well.

"Ok shelia, toss one at me."

The woman tossed one of the balls gently at John and he started to juggle it with the others as well, soon it too caught on fire.

"Another."

John called out as she did as he said. Several balls later John was juggling seven balls, all on fire. He threw them high into the air and as he caught them they extinguished. He took a bow and the crowd clapped again before dropping more money into his box and slowly disbursing. He started swallowing a strange liquid then spitting out fire and a new crowd of fairgoers formed around him.

Wanda sat at her table in her trailer the only light came from candles, casting shadows around the room. Her tarot cards were laying out in front of her and an anxious looking man sat across from her waiting for her to speak.

"The cards tell me your fortunes will increase, but you must be careful not to waist what you're given."

The man, please with her answer, paid her then left with a satisfied look on his face. As Wanda shuffled her cards a woman with a young boy entered her trailer. The woman took a seat across from Wanda with the boy standing next to her.

"How can I help you?"

Wanda asked politely.

"It's my nephew, he's been acting strange and I was wondering if you could help."

She motioned at the boy by her side.

"Let me see him."

The boy came away from his aunt and stood in front of Wanda. The child had brown hair, he looked to be about six, maybe younger and his eyes were covered with sunglasses despite the darkness.

"Why dose he have sunglasses on?"

"He refused to take them off, I've tried to get them off his face but when I do he shuts his eyes tight and won't open again till there back on."

Wanda looked at the boy, she noted how he stood still, as if he was deciding if the trailer was safe or not.

"Could you leave us alone for a moment?"

Wanda asked, not taking her eyes off the boy.

"Yes, I'll be right outside Toby."

The woman left the trailer shutting the door on her way out.

"So Toby is it?"

The boy nodded.

"Why don't you take your sunglasses?"

"My eyes scare people."

His childlike voice answered.

"Really? Why do you say that?"

The boy adjusted his sunglasses before answering.

"Before my momma died and I went to live with my Aunt, my momma told me never toshow my eyes to people."

Wanda thought about what the kid said and a thought came to her. She went to the door to speak with the Aunt.

"Miss…?"

"It's Barkens."

"Miss. Barkens, could you bring Toby back here tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I might have a friend who can help, if you bring him back here tomorrow at the same time I think I can help your nephew."

"Alright, I'll do that. thank you."

The aunt took the boys hand and he followed her down the road.

The night continued and the performers did their acts for the fairgoers. Around midnight the crowds left. And just a little after one Piotr walked Kitty back to her trailer.

"Thanks for walking me back."

"It was my pleaser."

He answered as he bent down to kiss her.

"I'll like see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Katya."

She smiled at him and phased through her door. Once inside she changed into her PJ's and fell into her bed, too tired to do anything else but sleep.

Rogue packed up her things and slung her bag over her shoulder. She yawned and stretched her arms then her back. She looked around again to make sure she didn't miss anything before walking around the tent towards the trailers.

"You tired Chere?"

Remy appeared behind her.

"A little."

Without warning Remy picked her up bridal stile and he carried her back to her trailer. When he reached her trailer he set her down on the steps and pulled a rose out of thin air.

"For you chere."

"Why Thank ya, Ah love it."

She took the flower and smiled.

"Goodnight Cajun."

"Goodnight my chere,"

He kissed her gloved hand then left.

Wanda blew out the last candle and turned off her light. She had just laid down when she heard something hit her window, when she went to see what it was she found John standing nearby with a handful of pebbles. She opened her window and leaned out.

"What are you doing here John?"

"This."

He climbed up on a box and kissed her, Logan with X-23 asleep on his back walked by at that moment and Logan yelled at John to get to his own trailer. He did so reluctantly, giving Wanda one more kiss before stepping off the box.

In their trailers John, Piotr and Remy couldn't sleep. Remy was throwing cards into a hat on the other side of his trailer mumbling something in French about how Rogue was going to drive him crazy, John lying down on his bed was making Wanda's face out of fire while humming "Ring of Fire" and Piotr was at his easel, drawing a picture of Kitty with a Russian CD playing softly in the background. The three finally let sleep take them after a while and all three boys had very sweet dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? How was it?


	7. The Next Day

-Don't own it, thanks for the reviews!

Ch.7 - The next day

It was nearing noon and the Circus grounds were still quiet. Most were sleeping, exhausted from the previous night of entertaining the masses. Remy walked casually around the trailers hearing just the sound of radios and soft voices. When he reached his destination he straightened his trench coat and knocked quietly on Rogue's door. When Rogue answered she had measuring tape around her heck and a pin cushion in her hand.

"What is it?"

She asked and stepped aside for him to enter. Remy closed the door behind him as he went in.

"Morrnin chere, just came by ta see my favorite Southern bell."

It was then Remy saw Jamie standing in the middle of the trailer on top of a stool in a half made clown outfit.

"Rogue, a pin is sticking into my shoulder."

"Ah'm busy right now, can Ah meet up with you later Remy?"

"Sure thing chere, Ah'll just come back when your not working."

Remy made his way towards the door and paused before leaving.

"Ah be headen over to da food stands, you want anythin?"

Rogue was already measuring Jamie's arm.

"Yea, some fries would be nice."

"Ah see ya in a little bit den, by Jamie."

He left and wandered over to the food section, wile he was paying for the food Wanda ran over to him.

"Remy?"

He waited for her before gathering up his food.

"Yea?"

Wanda ordered a soda before starting.

"Could you do me a favor and come by my trailer tonight."

"What for?"

"There's a kid I want you to meet. I think he's a mutant and that his mutation has to do with his eyes. I thought since your mutation effects your eyes too he might feel better if you were there."

Remy thought about it then nodded.

"Ah'll be there, when do ya want me to show up?"

Wanda was given her soda and she paid for it.

"How dose around eight sound?"

"No problem."

She thanked him then left to go find John, she needed a fire going to cook some of her potions.

Piotr sat on the grass painting a sign that would go above the circus gates, Kitty was helping him.

"Thank you for helping me Katya."

Kitty was across from him on the other side of the sign.

"Like no problem."

They finished painting and stood back to appreciate their work. Piotr has his arm slung over Kitty's shoulders.

"Now we let it dry and then we like hang it up above the gates, it should be done by tonight."

Kitty had a spot of paint on her cheek. Piotr brushed it off for her.

"How about we get something to eat Katya, all this painting has made me hungry."

The two gathered their lunch and sat down together next to the tent.

A little way into the forest John was sitting in a tree. Wanda walked under him as she called out his name.

"John? John, where are you?"

He dropped a pine cone on her head then climbed a little higher to hide in the branches.

"What the? John are you up there?"

She didn't get an answer.

"John if that's you, you have three seconds to come down, 1 2 3."

When he didn't come down she sent hex bolts into the tree. He landed at her feet with a thud.

"Why did ya do that shelia?"

She crouched down to his eyelevel and patted his head.

"Aww, want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

John smirked and pulled her into his lap.

"All your kisses make me fell better."

He kissed her neck then her cheek and then her lips.

At that moment Beast happened to be walking through the woods looking at the trees and he accidentally came across the two teenagers making out in the middle of the path. He quickly turned around and headed the other way.

Night fell again and everyone was getting ready for their performances, those in the big tent were behind it waiting to go in and doing last minuet warm ups.

"Raine, you're up next."

Rogue had the clipboard and was calling out names.

"I need the Acrobats to be ready in five and the Clowns are after them."

A group of Jamie's rushed buy and one of them tripped only to be caught by the others.

Across the circus grounds Remy was knocking on Wanda's door.

"Thank you for coming."

Wanda let him in and Remy saw that the Professor was also there.

"Hello Remy, I'm glad you came."

A knock at the door alerted them to Toby and his aunt's arrival. Before opening the door Wanda looked back.

"Remy, I think you might want to cover your eyes, you might scare the aunt."

Remy put sunglasses on and leaned against the wall casually as Wanda opened the door.

"Miss. Barkens, thank you for coming."

She led the woman and her nephew in and closed the door behind them.

"Miss. Barkens, this is the Professor."

"Hello."

"Miss. Barkens, could I speak with you alone?"

Wanda took Toby's hand and led him out of the trailer, Remy followed.

"Toby, this is my friend Remy."

She nodded towards Remy.

"Hello."

Remy kneeled down to be eye level with the boy.

"Why you wearin dose glasses?"

"My eyes scare people."

"Really? So do mine."

Remy pulled his sunglasses off and let the Toby see his eyes.

"Are they real?"

"Yea, dere real, so how bout you let me see yours?"

Toby removed his glasses. His eyes were purple, there was no pupil or any white, just purple.

"Those aren't scary, they just different."

The door was thrown open and the Aunt stormed out, she gasped when she saw her nephew's eyes and took a step back when she saw Remy's.

"O my god, you're all mutants!"

"Miss Barkens, please…"

The professor tried to calm her.

"No! Get away from me!"

"Aunt Clara?"

"Stay away from me you mutant!"

She ran out of the trailer and disappeared in the crowd. Toby stood there shaking, his eyes were filling with tears and his lips were trembling as he spoke in a soft whisper.

"Aunt Clara?"

Toby started to cry. Wanda fell to her knees and gathered the boy in her arms.

"Shuu, it's going to be alright."

Toby held onto her tightly crying into her shoulder.

"Professor, what if she tells somebody 'bout us?"

The professor watched as Wanda rocked Toby back and forth as he sat in her lap.

"Go find Logan and tell him about what happened, He'll know what to do."

Remy left to go find Logan and the professor approached Wanda.

"Take him to Rogue tomorrow, she might have some extra clothes for him. I'll have Storm bring a cot and some blankets for the boy later tonight."

The Professor left and Toby soon fell asleep in Wanda's lap. She gently carried him and tucked him into her bed.

That same night in a bar in town Miss. Barkens was speaking to a tall man. She told him about the circus and her nephew.

"Don't worry ma'am, the Friends Of Humanity will take care of this."

He said as he threw a dart towards the dart board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

How did yall like it? Sorry it took so long, I was at a friends house.

Please review!


	8. Toby

-Thanks for all the reviews! And I don't own the X-men

Ch. 8 - Toby

The next day Wanda took Toby to Rogue's. The little boy hung onto Wanda's arm as the waked by the many trailers. When they reached Rogue's Wanda knocked on the door loudly.

"Hello? Is anybody home?"

Wanda called out, they could here movement coming from inside.

"Ah'm commin"

Rogue answered the door and held it open for Wanda and Toby.

"So this is him?"

Rogue looked the boy up and down as Wanda sat on the bed, Toby stood next to her. Rogue smiled at Toby and quickly tied her hair back with a hair tie.

"Hello, my name is Rogue. Could ya come here for me so Ah can measure ya?"

Toby went to Rogue and she held her measuring tape up to him. She wrote some numbers down in a note book then went to her dresser and began digging through it.

"So, how old are ya?"

"I'm six and a half."

She found what she was looking for and pulled it out.

"This might be a bit big, if it is Ah can take it in."

She held out a pair of dark blue pants and a white long sleeved shirt. Rogue put up a curtain for him to change behind (she did this for everyone so they could change in private). When he came out dressed in the cloths the pants fit fine but the shirt was too big. Rogue looked through another draw and pulled out a black and blue striped vest.

"Here, put this on over the shirt."

He did so and she inspected his outfit.

"What do ya think Wanda?"

"I think he looks good, how about you Toby?"

Toby looked at his reflection in the mirror hanging on the door of Rogue closet.

"I like it, thank you Miss Rogue."

Toby hugged Rogue quickly before going back to Wanda. Rouge led the tow to the Door and held it open for them.

"Thanks Rogue, I really appreciate it."

Rouge a smiled and messed with Toby's hair.

"Come back in a few days and Ah'll have somethin' that fits better for ya, ok kid?."

Rogue waved them good bye and the two left. Wanda then took Toby to the Ice Shack next. While walking Wanda noticed Toby was still wearing his shades.

"You don't have to ware the sunglasses any more Toby, no one will treat you differently just because of your eyes."

"I know, I just feel better with them on."

Wanda ruffled his hair affectionately and they soon reached the Ice Shack. Wanda called out for Bobby and he appeared from under the counter. He smiled at Wanda then spotted Toby.

"And who is this?"

Bobby leaned over the counter and smiled at the boy.

"My names Toby."

"So you're the new kid?"

Toby nodded his head.

"Well in that case pick a flavor, newbies get a slushy on the house."

Bobby handed him a list of flavors.

"Can I get strawberry?"

"Sure thing kid."

Bobby showed off by shooting the ice up in the air and then catching it in a cup, he twirled the flavor bottle around and squirted the ice with it.

"There you go."

He stuck a spoon in the slushy and handed it to Toby.

"Have a nice day kid, see ya around Wanda."

Toby dug into the slushy and after Wanda thanked Bobby she took him back to her trailer. When Toby finished his treat he looked at the numerous jars filled with strange ingredients that lined her shelves.

"What are those?"

He asked at he pointed to her jars.

"There my herbs and spices, I use them to make ointments and potions."

Toby got a funny look on his face.

"Like witches?"

Wanda almost busted out laughing but managed to contain herself.

"No, the ointments are used for sore muscles and the potions are more like Gypsy medicine."

"How do you know how to make them?"

Toby asked as he continued looking at the colorful bottles.

"My mother was a Gypsy and she taught me, it's my way of keeping her with me."

Wanda went to her bookshelf and pulled out a thick brown book.

"This is like a big cookbook for Gypsy's"

Toby waked to the table and she put it down in front of him. He looked through it trying to understand what the strange words meant.

"Could you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"How to make potions?"

Wanda smiled at him.

"Well, I could use an apprentice."

She flipped through the pages and stopped towards the middle.

"This looks like an easy one to start with."

For the rest of the morning and a good part of the afternoon Wanda showed Toby how to measure, mix, boil and bottle a potion for dry skin.

**The Professor's trailer.**

The professor was sitting behind his desk, Logan was sitting on the other side.

"I've got Piotr, Freddy, Pietro, X, Hank and myself on security tonight, if I have to I'll pull Lance and Remy too."

The professor nodded his head in agreement.

"That sound like it'll do, if anything comes up tell me about it."

Logan left and the Professor thought about the newest recruit. The boy's mutation didn't stop at his eyes, the Professor knew that much, he sent a mental message to Wanda.

"Wanda, could you bring young Toby to my trailer as soon as you're done? I have a few questions for him."

Wanda answered back quickly,

"Sure, we'll be there in about fifteen minuets."

When Wanda and Toby arrived the Professor greeted them and had them sit down.

"Hello again."

"Hi."

"Toby, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Do strange things ever happen around you?"

"Well, there was this one time, it was an accident and…"

Toby trailed off and looked nervous.

"You can tell the Professor Toby."

"I can't really explain it, I was in the back yard and thinking it would be cool if the rocks could move, and then they did, they started to glow purple and hoveroff the ground."

"When was this?"

"After my mom died."

"Thank you for telling me. You can go now, I believe Jubilee and Tabitha are putting on a small fireworks show by the big tent."

They left and the Professor continued to think about Toby's mutation.

In front of the big tent most of the mutants were sitting or standing in a half circle around not only Tabitha and Jubilee but also Remy and Ray. Wanda sat down next to John and Toby sat on her lap.

"Ello, me names John and that's my girl you sitting on."

He let out a short laugh then shook Toby's hand and kissed Wanda on the cheek. Soon Kitty and Piotr joined them along with Rogue. The mutants watched the four mutants make small explosions, each louder and brighter then the next and enjoyed the entertainment until Storm came and told them to start getting ready for the night as the sun was going down in a few hours..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was that?

Please review!


	9. The Attack

-I don't own them.

Thank you to every one who reviewed.

Ch.9 The attack

That night Toby stayed with Wanda. He had fallen asleep by nine and Wanda had tucked him into bed in the back of her trailer. She was shuffling her tarot cards when Logan entered.

"You see anything suspicious get me or one of the others on security."

He checked on the kid then tested her windows, making sure they were locked.

"I understand."

He left and she continued to shuffle, pausing to light a scented candle.

After Logan left Wanda's he continued his rounds around the area. He stopped by all the booths and stands and told them the same thing he told Wanda. Before they opened that night he had his security team posted around the grounds. Beast and Pietro were watching the woods, Freddy was at the main gate with X-23 and Piotr was behind the tent with the performers. Logan himself was on patrolled.

Around midnight the crowds were starting to clear and Logan was drinking a beer while heading towards the main gate to check in with X and Freddy when his radio went off.

"Logan! Are you there!"

Beast's panic stricken voice caused Logan to stop in his tracks.

"What is it Hank?"

"We've got people coming in through the woods, their armed."

"How many?"

"I don't know, ten maybe fifteen."

He could hear shots being fired over the radio and in the distance. He quickly radioed all of his security team.

"Listen up, I want all security to report to the woods now! Do you copy!"

"Da, I'm heading over."

"Me and the big guy are on our way dad."

Logan got Lance and after he found Remy they headed to the woods. When he got there Beast was growling and throwing rocks at the attackers while Pietro was ran around and took their guns.

"About-time-you-slow-pokes-showed-up!"

Logan pulled Pietro to him and spoke quickly.

"We got this Speedy, go find your sister and tell the others to clear out any humans still around."

Pietro sped off leaving the others to fight. Logan tackled a man and knocked his gun out of his hands, he grabbed the man by the collar and pinned him to a tree.

"Who are you!"

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you!"

Logan pressed him into the tree harder.

"You got till the count of three, one, two…"

Logan's claws slid out, coming dangerously close to the man's throat.

"Ok, ok. I'm with the Friends of Humanity."

Logan knocked him out and called to the professor with his radio.

"Chuck, it's the FoH were dealing with."

"I'll alert the others."

Soon after reinforcements arrived. Bobby created a wall of ice giving them time to regroup. Logan started giving out orders as quickly as he could.

"Kitty, you and Rogue get the young ones somewhere safe, go now!"

Wanda caught Rogues arm before she left.

"Rogue, Toby's still in my trailer sleeping."

"Ah'll get him."

Rogue said as she and Kitty ran off, taking Jamie with them.

"Pietro how fast can you dismantle the place?"

"The-whole-place?"

"Yea."

"I-can-take-it-all-apart-in-about-an-hour,-but-I-can't-carry-the-heavy-stuff."

"Freddy, Piotr go with him, get the cars on the tracks and load everything onto them."

Bobby's ice was starting to crack as the men blasted away at it with their bullets. Pietro, Freddy and Piotr left and the others readied themselves. The ice broke and the fighting began again.

Wanda hexed some of them back and Tabitha threw her bombs. Jubilee and Ray combined their powers and sent three men flying at once. Amara powered up and sent John some fire, he in turn made a horse of fire and sent it galloping through the woods.

Logan and X-23 were fighting together against several large men, they easily won.

"Push them back!"

Logan yelled before taking on two more men.

ELSE WHERE-

Several of the cars were already on the tracks and Piotr was carrying another car towards the tracks. Pietro was currently taking down the big tent with the help of Fred while Rogue and Kitty were putting the younger mutants in the first car.

"What's going on?"

A young girl with bright orange hair was half asleep and Rogue was carrying her towards the train.

"We're leaving darlin. Go back ta sleep."

The tired girl rested her head on Rogues shoulder and soft snoring could be heard soon after. When Rogue reached the train Kitty took the girl and laid her down in an empty seat.

"How many more?"

"Ah don't know, Ah'm headen back out."

She paused to catch her breath.

"Is Jamie still awake?"

"Yea."

Jamie appeared behind Kitty.

"See if Piotr needs any help, ok."

Jamie smiled and ran off happy to be useful. Rogue took a quick head count then ran off to find more kids.

Rouge had gotten into a pattern, go to trailer, enter trailer, call out to see if anyone was there, do a quick search, if someone was there either tell them to go to train or if they were too young take them to the train herself. By doing this she had found all the kids and only had two trailers left. The first one had a young boy in it, he was old enough to make it on his own and she told him to tell Kitty she would be there soon and the last one was Wanda's.

"Toby? Toby where are ya?"

Toby came out from behind the curtain in batman PJ's rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Rogue ran to him and took him by the hand, she was about to leave when she head someone talking outside the window.

"Is this the one?"

The voice was a man's.

"Yes"

The second voice was a woman's.

Rogue crouched down with Toby and they waited for something to happen. Nothing did and Rogue cautiously stood up, suddenly a smoke bomb was thrown through a window and as the room filled with smoke some one started to beat on the door, Rogue ran to the door pressing against it to keep it shut as those outside tried to force their way in.

"Toby! Stay down and head towards the back!"

She started to cough and watched as Toby crawled to Wanda's bookshelf pulling out a thick book. Rogue managed to pull a book shelf in front of the door then she ran to Toby. Rogue picked him up, and carrying both him and the book to the back of the trailer. She could hear the bookshelf being pushed back and the door being thrown open. Rogue quickly kicked the window above Wanda's desk out not wanting to waist time opening it. She cleared away the broken glass and lowered Toby out the window before she herself jumped out. She picked Toby up again and ran, ducking behind anything she could in an attempt to keep out of sight.

"Rogue!"

Kitty ran to her friend and took Toby out of her arms and while balancing the boy on her hip she helped Rogue into the train car. She put Toby down and put a blanket around him, he still held the book tightly in his arms. Kitty turned to Rogue and made her sit down. Kitty looked at Rogue's bleeding leg and found three deep cuts.

"How did those happen?"

"Probably when Ah kicked out Wanda's window."

"What's happening out there?"

Kitty began to dress Rogues wound.

"We were attacked, Ah'll tell ya the rest when the kids aren't listening."

Some of the children who had been eavesdropping groaned and turned around in their seats.

"Are we almost done loadin up?"

Rogue asked as she looked around doing a head count.

"Like, I think so, the tent is down and packed, most of the stands are packed and only a few more trailers are left."

Rogue heard gunshots in the distance, she stood up and limped to the end of the train, she carefully climbed onto a seat and tried to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, could yall listen ta me for a moment?"

When nothing happened she let out a loud and piercing whistle, after the car was silent she spoke.

"Ah know yall are tired and scared, but we have to get this train loaded. Ah need ya to get out there and help Piotr, Freddy and Peitro."

The older ones went outside to help (the youngest were sleeping), Kitty went with them and soon the train was packed and ready to go.

IN THE WOODS-

Remy sent four charged cards at a man about to shoot Lance. They had been fighting for two hours now and things weren't getting better.

"Rogue? Kitty? Is anybody there?"

Logan was yelling into his radio.

"Logan, this is Rogue. We're all here, everyone's accounted for. Everythins packed and we're waiten for yall to finish, Ah sent Piotr and Freddy to help ya and Pietro is getting the train fired up."

An armored Piotr charged in followed by Freddy, with their help they were able to drive most the FoH back. When the last FoH member retreated Logan and the others started to head towards the train, the sun would be rising in half an hour and with it would bring more trouble. Suddenly the radio crackled to life and Kitty's voice could be heard loud and clear.

"Logan! Come in Logan! We're under attack, I repeat we're under atta…"

The transmission was cut short.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The more reviews I get the faster I type.


	10. Rescue

-No I don't own X-men.

Thanks for so many reviews!

Ch.10 Rescue

The radio had been shot out of Kitty's hand, she dropped to the floor and leaned against the wall just under the window.

"Is anyone hut?"

Rogue yelled out over the gunshots. The windows were almost all gone, but the metal walls still held firm keeping the bullets out.

Everyone was crouching down and trying to keep their heads low. Rogue looked around and came to the conclusion no one was seriously hurt. Kitty picked up the shattered radio.

"This is like useless now."

She tossed the broken radio aside and looked to Rogue.

"What now?"

Rogue sat with a crying blue and red haired little girl in one arm and Toby in the other. Her leg was bleeding badly.

"Everyone stay down, the others will show up soon!"

No sooner had Rogue spoken the shooting stopped for a moment then started again only this time it wasn't aimed at the train. In the distance they could hear Logan growling.

"YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE BUB!"

Kitty, with her head phased just incase anyone shot at her, peaked her head up over the window and when she ducked down again she was smiling.

"They're here!"

Rogue gave the girl to Kitty, pulled herself up onto a seat, ignoring the pain shooting up her leg when she put presser on it, and looked out.

They were all there, slowly forming a wall of mutants between the train car and the Friends of Humanity. Scott had his hands on his visor and was blasting away, Piotr was in his armored form and holding three men in the air with one hand, Wanda was hexing anyone who dared to come near her while John sent out his fire horses. Remy was charging up cards and throwing them causing the men to fall back while Tabitha sent out her bombs causing more confusion. Lance had made a ditch keeping the men away from the train. Jean was focusing all her power to create a shield around the train to stop any bullets and Toad was sliming their guns making them useless. Logan and X-23 had their claws out and were fighting two men each (with Logan occasionally helping X). Pietro was making a small whirlwind around a man and lifted him off the ground about ten feet before stopping and letting him fall. Storm made the sky darken and the lightning flash.

The FoH took their wounded and retreated with empty threats of returning. Wanda ran into the car and looked for Toby.

"Where is he?"

"Over here."

Toby was sitting next to Rogue, his head buried in her shoulder. Wanda crouched down to be eye level with the boy.

"Are you ok?"

He looked up and nodded, he then stood up and pulled out a book from under the seat, he handed it to Wanda.

"I wanted to keep it safe for you."

It was her mother's book, the one with all the potions.

"Thank you."

Wanda put the book down and pulled Toby into a tight hug.

The sky cleared and they could see that the sun was starting to rise. The others climbed into the second passenger train cars (remember Rogue and Kitty had but everyone in the first car) and while most settled down for some much needed sleep Logan and Pietro did a quick scan of the grounds to make sure they didn't forget anything. The sun was still low in the sky when the train pulled away.

On the back of the last trailer stood Rogue, Remy, John, Wanda, Toby, Kitty and Piotr. Toby was almost asleep in John's left arm, his head was resting on his shoulder, Wanda had her arms wrapped around John's free arm. Rogue was sitting on the railing in front of Remy who had his arms around her waist to keep her stable, her leg had been rewrapped by Beast. Piotr had his arms around Kitty, their fingers intertwined. The mutants watched Bayville grow smaller and smaller until the town could no longer be seen by their eyes.

"What's gona happen now?"

Toby asked innocently, breaking the silence that had surrounded them.

Wanda answered him as she brushed his brown hair out of his purple eyes.

"We're going to another town, when we get there we'll set up and put on another couple nights of the circus."

"Can I stay with you?"

"O'corse mate."

John ruffled his hair that Wanda had flattened just moments ago.

"I need someone to help me cause trouble."

He winked at Toby and Wanda rolled her eyes.

"The last thing I need is two troublemakers running around the circus."

John kissed her cheek and the group watched landscape go by as the train traveled down the tracks to the next town. They didn't know what their futures held but what ever it was they would face them together.

**THE END.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I enjoyed writing this story andreceiving all yall's reviews, thank you!


	11. A N

-Author note:

Hi. Just wanted everyone to know I just fixed a ton of problems with the circus story. Please read it and tell me what you think.

Thanks DreamSprite.


End file.
